


Love and Trust

by Sarachan89



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e09 With All My Heart, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarachan89/pseuds/Sarachan89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should have seen it coming. It’s not the first time she betrays you after all. </p>
<p>Set during episode 5x09 With all my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I admit it. It got away from me. It was meant to be 100 words and they ended up being 221. Seriously, I wrote a 221b drabble and I didn’t even realize it. I may have spent too much time in the Sherlock fandom…
> 
> It’s not beta-ed and English is not my first language so feel free to point out any mistake and I’ll correct them. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Merlin. I’m just borrowing him and Arthur for a little while. I’ll give them back. Maybe.

It’s happening again.  
You should have seen it coming.  
Another betrayal, this time at the hand of the one you love the most.  
Your hand moves to your sword as a voice in the back of your mind whispers “Why are you surprised? It’s not the first time she betrays you. Remember Lancelot?”   
And once again Merlin, loyal Merlin, stops you like he did when you wanted to go after your uncle.  
“How could she do this?”   
The word are out of your mouth before you even realize it and you try to listen to what Merlin is saying, you really try, but all you hear are the words she says to Morgana, all you see is her betrayal, all you feel is your heart being ripped out of your chest once again.  
“If I lose her, I lose everything.”  
“We’ll find a way to bring her back, Arthur. I promise.”  
You didn’t think it could be possible but the pain lessens at once.  
That voice this time is whispering “It’s going to be alright.” and you can’t help but believe it because Gwen may be the one you love with all your heart but Merlin is the one you trust above anyone else.   
If he promised to find a way then he will.   
Merlin will bring your beloved queen back.


End file.
